The Crystal Ball
by purplecookie1405
Summary: Basically I wondered what would happen if Merlin got a girlfriend. Then I wondered what would happen if she could see the future.
1. Chapter 1

N/A first time writer, all reviews are welcome. I need some feedback to improve :D Also not very good at spelling so if you spot something I've missed please let me know.

_Darkness. My hands and feet are bound, my eyes covered. I have no idea of where I am. Fear coursed though me, is this it? The end? No, somehow Merlin will save me. Okay I'm calm, now plan of action. I should eavesdrop. I perked up my ears and listened to the conversation going on near by. _

_A low rough voice: "Pass the meat you scurvy dog" I heard clanking of pots and dishes. A fire was crackling near by. _

_A new voice smoother but still low: " should we give some to her, Frank?" silence. A shiver passed though me as I felt them staring at me. _

"_No. Lady Morgana requested her specifically not to be fed, Must be to do with her plan" He must be Frank, he sounded authoritative. Was he the leader? But it was obvious that Morgana was behind this but why? Why would she go to all this trouble just to kidnap me? Unless…she knows. She must do. I have to escape back to the castle! I have to warn Merlin! _

"_we shall arrive before nightfall at the castle of Avalon. Lady Morgana will be waiting" damn! Only till night fall! but how long is that? I can't wait any longer! Merlin Save me!_

_I sat upright. The morning sun poured into my hut though a tiny window above my bed. I clutched my head in agony._

"_grrrr stupid vision" I muttered under my breath. But what did it mean? and who's Merlin? My mother walked in with a basket filled with clothes and set them down next to the fire. She spotted me clutching my head, and as always ignored it. She hates my magic. _

"_had another vision" I said. _

"_mmmm, if your up can you swill out the pigs and collect the eggs from the chickens. Then once you've done that bring this washing up to the river and rinse it. When your back you can have some breakfast"_

" _I was kidnapped in the vision, I think. My hands and feet were bound. I couldn't see anything only hear. I wanted to go back to a castle to someone named Merlin" _

"_then once you have ha breakfast you can go deliver the dried clothes to everyone in the village. Whilst you're their can you get some cotton from Mr. Flanagan we're almost out" _

_Both of us were tactfully ignoring the others conversation I sighed and conceded. _

"_I'm going to do the pigs. Once I have the eggs should I bring them back?"_

"_yes, I'll be here"_

_I walked out and picked up the bucket of swill. I feed the pigs and gave them some fresh hay before collecting the eggs. I handed them to mum and picked up the basket of clothes and went to the river. I began to bath them when I heard a soft whinny. I looked up and there was the most stunning horse I'd ever seen. _

"_hello Mr horse" I called softly_

_I picked an apple from a nearby tree and held it out to him. He seemed suspicious at first but bit into the apple. Once deemed okay he ate the rest in my palm. His hot breath tickled my palm. I laughed. _

" _you shouldn't do that you know." I voice called from the trees. I jumped and dropped the apple core. A boy of my age walked out of the tree. He had dark hair that was in a mess. His cheeky smile caught me off guard. He was wearing a tan jacket and a red handkerchief round his neck. God he was cute! I realised that he had spoken to me and that an unnatural amount of time had passed since he had spoken. He looked confused but still smiling. _

"_oh sorry I didn't know" _

_He smiled and held out his hand " Merlin". wait what? This was Merlin? O.K then? _

"_Crystal" I said and shock his hand. This was Merlin. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh now what! _

"_so" I said "what are you doing here?" _

" _I am King Arthur's manservant and he is hunting. I have been instructed to rest and water his horse. " No. My head started to spin. Merlin. The one whom according to my vision is the one I will love. He is in Camelot. The very kingdom that is responsible for my fathers death. No._

"_oh" I said. Feeling rather sick. The world started spinning and pushing down on me. "Crystal?" I heard Merlin call. "Are you okay?" _

"_No I'm not okay." I whispered and fell to my knees. " please get help" Then everything went dark. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it's short and it took me a very long time to write, but I kept changing the plot. And also thank you for the review, ohmygoshmerlinstolemygameboy (p.s your story kinda inspired my one, so thanks!) :D

My head felt like it was splitting in two. I opened my eyes slightly. I was in a spacious room filled with books and books and books. There was a large table in the middle of the room where a man with long white hair sat working. Merlin sat opposite flicking though a large leather bound volume. He paused scanning a page before slamming the book in anger. The man opposite looked up and although from this angle I could only see the back of his head I could tell that he looked concerned.

"Nothing. Again." Merlin muttered.

"You haven't even brushed upon the surface of what there is in the library, we just have to keep going Merlin" The man said.

"It's happened four times now, She doesn't ever remember"

Merlin looked at me and noticed that My eyes were open and watching him.

"Your awake!" he said then came over to my bed and sat down next to me. "how are you feeling, tired? Hurt? Dizzy?" he felt my forehead "your not hot, so that's good"

"um…. Confused" we both spoke at the same time, but he sounded incredibly disappointed.

" has this happened before?" I asked, at this his face broke into a wide smile.

The old man came over and started to explain.

"well yes actually, thrice now. You have been staying her with me and Merlin for four years now, but every 6 or 7 months you faint and forget everything. We have all been working hard to find the cure, but no luck. However, if you are feeling some repetition in the events, you may get better eventually by yourself."

Wait, what?

" I've been here for four years?" I asked, "but what about my mother? My village? Do they know?"

They both looked at me, did I say something wrong?

"you remember before?" Merlin asked excitedly, "up till when?" I thought for a second.

"the day I first met you, with the horse" I whispered.

Merlin beamed at me, even the other man smiled in relief.

"so you know who I am?" Merlin asked.

"well… it depends, um…. I mean I know your Merlin." at this he beamed again. I felt for a second that nothing would be better than that smile, a memory niggled in my head but refused to surface.

" I know that you are Prince Arthur's man servant." four years, I thought, would he know? How much does he know? About my powers? About my vision? Would anything have happened, relationship wise? I looked at my hand, a simple gold ring was on my finger, a matching one on his.

Oh god.


End file.
